


it's you and me (that's my whole world)

by httpcjwrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, its literally just straight fluff idk what to tell you, taylor swift made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpcjwrites/pseuds/httpcjwrites
Summary: Sara pulled back, kissing Ava’s cheek. “Let’s go home. I’m tired,” she whispered.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	it's you and me (that's my whole world)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this instead of doing bio homework and if that isn't more on brand then me idk what is... anyways, enjoy!
> 
> title is from, "miss americana & the heartbreak prince" bc apparently all my fics (a whopping 2) have to have titles from taylor swift

It had been a long, tiresome week for the crew of the Waverider. The Legends had three back to back fugitives to catch. Including a very, let’s just say, “opinionated” talking garden gnome. 

Because of this hard week, Sara barely had any time to talk to her girlfriend, besides a few good-morning texts, of course. Which at the moment, seeing her was all Sara wanted to do. 

After making sure everything was secure and running normal, (well as normal as it can be on the Waverider,) Sara was ready to go see Ava.

“Hey, Gideon, do you happen to know where Ava is right now,” She was unsure where to open the portal to. 

“I cannot tell you for certain Captain,” the AI answered, “But my best guess is that she is currently at her office in DC.”

Sara sighed, putting the coordinates into the (stolen) time courier. It was such a late hour for Ava to still be at work. No matter how boring paperwork was, at least to Sara, the Director’s work ethic was exceptional. 

“Thanks Gid,” She said stepping into the portal. 

…

When Ava heard the familiar whooshing sound emit behind her, she immediately smiled, thinking of the one person she assumed would be walking through.

“Hey babe,” 

Ava’s smile grew into a grin as the voice that spoke confirmed her assumption. She swiveled her chair around, eyes setting on her girlfriend who was now sitting on the edge of her couch.

“Hey,” Ava responded in that same soft but gravelly voice Sara loved. She got up from her chair to greet the other woman. 

Sara moved to meet Ava halfway and joined themselves together with a tight hug, one hand hanging behind Ava’s neck and the other around her waist. 

“I missed you,” Ava mumbled into Sara’s hair. 

Sara nodded then responded, “Me too baby.” 

They stayed like that a few moments longer just wanting to hold on to each other, until Sara pulled back, kissing Ava’s cheek. “Let’s go home. I’m tired,” she whispered. 

A flicker of a smile appeared from Ava’s lips. An impact of Sara calling the apartment home. It faded quickly as she remembered the work she still had to do. They couldn’t leave just yet.

“Alright, let me just finish a few things up he-,” Ava started before Sara cut her off with a pout and finger pressed to Ava’s lips.

“Aves, no, come on. You’ve been working all day. I think it can wait,” Sara’s hand gestured at the few files still laying on her desk. 

Ava looked towards her computer then back to Sara, who still had that incredibly annoying yet somehow adorable look on her face. Ava was trying to think of all she still had to do. 

“But I-,”

“Nope, no buts,” Sara interrupted again, “Except for your butt.. at home.. in bed.”

There was that word again. Home.

Ava was about to protest once more, instead letting out a yawn. Sara gave her a pointed look. She was quite tired and as painful as it was to admit, Sara was right. She could use a break. 

“Fine we’ll go. But I still have to shut everything down.”

Sara responded with a nod and a smile. She then moved back across the room to sit in the chair parallel from Ava’s desk.

After a few short minutes, or what felt like a lifetime for Sara, Ava stood up ready to leave. 

She looked over at Sara who seemed to have nodded off, head limp against the back of the chair. She really was tired. 

“Baby,” Ava began, moving over to lightly shake Sara’s shoulder. 

Sara groaned, eyes opening slightly. She leaned into her touch. 

Ava smiled.

“Come on, we can go now.” 

Sara slowly sat up, limbs stretching. Ava reached for her hand and pulled her up. Sara fell into Ava, head resting in the crook of her neck, not bothering to move. 

Ava secured her with a hand around the waist, then fiddled with the time courier, pressing the buttons to head to her, their, apartment. 

It opened up straight to the bedroom. Ava lifted Sara up and carried her through. 

She maneuvered them around the room, setting Sara on the bed. 

She murmured a quiet, “I’ll be right back,” then headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

When Ava walked back in she noticed Sara had found her way under the sheets, and was laying on her back. 

Her jeans and bra were flung on the floor. Which should have been in the laundry hamper, Ava thought. But that was a discussion for tomorrow. Now it was time to sleep. 

Ava pulled the covers back and climbed in bed. Her arm found its way over to Sara’s, joining their hands together. 

Ava stared at her, taking in Sara’s beauty. Her face was illuminated by the glow of the moonlight. Just enough of it to be able to make out Sara’s features. She looked so content, so pure, while sleeping. Ava truly felt so lucky at this moment. Grateful, that she got the chance to ever meet Sara, despite the circumstances. She never would have guessed from their first interaction at the Time Bureau they would be where they were now. Or even after the whole Death-Witch, then 2213 situation. She wasn’t fully over finding out her entire life was a lie, who would be, but at least she had Sara to help her through the hard days. And Ava never would have had it any other way. 

An arm moving around her torso pulled Ava out of her thoughts. Sara had moved to rest her head on Ava’s chest, arm slung over her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ava. “I love you so much,” Sara whispered.

Ava smiled, glancing down, not having to move her head much, and pressed their lips together. It was a chaste kiss, both women being too sleepy to take it further, but it was full of love and tenderness. It was moments like these Ava loved most.

They pulled back but still rested their heads against each others. “I love you too.” Ava breathed out. 

Sara sighed in contentment. “I want to stay like this forever.” 

Ava chuckled. “I don’t see anyone stopping you,”

“You know I think our jobs would say otherwise Aves.”

“True,” Ava added. 

Sara moved to put her head back down, in a position where she could hear Ava’s heartbeat. 

Ava, now running patterns along Sara’s back, stopped for a moment, thinking back to what Sara had just said a few seconds ago. She took in a breath.

“Forever though...that’s a long time huh,” 

Sara didn’t respond for a minute, taking the moment in. 

“Yeah,” she began, “You good with forever?”

Ava didn’t hesitate, even with slumber taking her in, “Totally,”

Sara sighed.

“Pinky swear?”

“Pinky swear.”

They drifted off to sleep, fingers intertwined.


End file.
